Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 14
Może to ja powinnam go nieść?- spytała lekko spochmurniała Insanity, patrząc na Mikhalna. - Wydaje mi się że to trochę za dużo jak na ciebie.- odpowiedział Arcymag, niosący na plecach porażonego Piteła. Cała grupa zbliżała się powoli do wejścia do szatni. Przemek niosący pod ręką nieprzytomną Strange wyróżniał się spośród Arise, Mikhalna i Serka tym, że tamci nosili swoje towarzystwo na plecach. Nie mówiąc już o Insanity która nie niosła nic. Po kilku minutach grupka znalazła się w miejscu od którego de facto zaczęła się cała ich przygoda- przecięcia dwóch korytarzyków, z których każdy prowadził do innej szatni. Z jednej wyszła ekipa z Federacji, z drugiej Ci którzy z nią walczyli. Jednak Ci którzy przed przybyciem tutaj gotowi byli się wzajemnie ukatrupić, teraz nie chcieli wracać do domów. To było nawet zabawne, jak rok po wojnie między ich frakcjami wystarczył zwykły wypad na basen, żeby wzajemna nienawiść tak bardzo zmalała. Kto wie, może wspólny wypad na grilla zakończyłby się pokojem? - Na wszystkich nadeszła już pora.- powiedział Tardsihe, opierając się o ścianę niedaleko z korytarzyków. - szkoda.- powiedział stojący obok niego Wasieq.- nie wiem kiedy znowu bende mugł pżykozaczyć. Poza tą dwójką stała jeszcze jedna osoba- technik Federacji, Kharlez. Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego- opuszczona głowa i wzrok wbity w kafelki podłogowe kazały zgadywać, że nie udało mu się znaleźc roznegliżowanej Szalonej. Gdy technik wyczuł że reszta grupy właśnie się zbliża, podniósł wzrok i wbił go w Mikhalna, który niósł na plecach jego współlokatora. Patrząca na to Insanity, będąca sprawczynią obrażeń na ciele Piteła, schowała się nieco zlękniona za Arcymagiem. Zaczęła już kręcić w głowie możliwe scenariusze- Dzieci Heinricha mogą się zdenerwować, Szalona może zdjąć klątwe i będzie jatka. Dziewczynę przeszedł dreszcz. Kto wie czy nie pojawi się ON... Kharlez wyprostował się i jeszcze intensywniej przyjrzał się zarówno Arcymagowi jak i Pitełowi. Mikhaln zastanowił się. Z pewnością technik będzie pytał kto, czemu i jak zrobił krzywdę jego przyjacielowi. Może się momentalnie zrobić niemiło. - Więc...- zaczął Kharlez, biorąc głęboki wdech.- Co ten kretyn znów odwalił? Przyjaciele zaśmiali się. No cóż, wyglądało na to że obejdzie się bez kryzysów. - Hej, Baldanderko.- powiedział Arise a LoboTaker odwróciła głowę, wbijając w niego gniewne spojrzenie.- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Chciałem Ci tylko podziękować. - Że was wszystkich nie zabiła?- spytał Serek. - Albo nawróciła...- dodał Smąriusz, latając wysoko nad Przemkiem. Kłobuk wolał się w najbliższym czasie nie zbliżać do chłopaka. - Za Elize.- powiedział bliźniak Przemka, uśmiechając się. LoboTaker skrzywiła się, patrząc na śpiącą jej na plecach kobietę. Po chwili jednak odwróciła wzrok tak żeby nie patrzeć ani na nią, ani na II Przywódcę Federacji. - P#rdolcie się.- odpowiedziała Lobo.- Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciałam jej zabijać. Nie obiecuję jednak że następnym razem tego nie zrobię. - Feeeeerian...- mruczała Elizabeth. - Przestań mruczeć do cholery!- syknęła Baldanderka. Miała to do siebie że się rozczulała gdy coś przypominało kota. - Lobo ma uczucia...- powiedział zaskoczony Przemek, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - COŚ TY K#RWA POWIEDZIAŁ?!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, wbijając wzrok pełen nienawiści w stronę niebieskowłosego. - No co?- spytał chłopak.- Gniew to też uczucie. LoboTaker westchnęła ciężko. No trudno bywa, raz się rozczuliła, drugiego nie będzie. Teraz tylko zabrać s#ke do szatni, gdzieś ją położyć i mieć w dupie do końca życia. Albo nawet dłużej. - Ale jesteście głośni...- usłyszeli nagle wszyscy głos Szalonej. Momentalnie ich wzrok skupił się na wejściu do szatni. Stała tam Kapelusznik- pozbawiona jednak swojego ubrania, które z jakiegoś powodu miała na sobie Baldanderka. Mimo chęci wielu nie oznaczało to jednak że była naga- ubrana była w zwykłe, proste ubranie. Białą koszulkę, jeansy i klapki. Nie unosiła się w powietrzu, nie robiła dziwnych min. Tylko mruczała coś pod nosem, trzymając się za głowę. LoboTaker momentalnie rzuciła się na dziewczynę, jednocześnie upuszczając Elizabeth tak, że ta z impetem spadła na podłogę, nie budząc się jednak. Baldanderka w ciągu dwóch sekund znalazła się przy Szalonej, złapała ją za koszulkę i podniosła ku górze. - Gdzie moje ubranie?!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker. Szalona lekko się skrzywiła. - Jezu, ale masz charakterek.- powiedziała Szalona, po czym pstryknęła palcami. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, obydwie dziewczyny miały na sobie swoje ubrania.- A teraz mnie puść, okej? I może wydoroślej. Wszyscy patrzyli na ducha zdziwieni. Szalona praktycznie nigdy nie zachowywała się poważnie- zawsze wesoła, uśmiechnięta i pełna życia. No i, cóż, szalona. Teraz jednak była jakby przeciwieństwem samego siebie. - Nie będziesz mnie pouczać!- syknęła LoboTaker, podnosząc dziewczynę jeszcze wyżej. Oko Szalonej któryś już raz tego dnia zaświeciło się piekielnym blaskiem. Atmosfera wokół niej zrobiła się bardzo ciężka, jednak Baldanderka się jej nie obawiała. - Powiedziałam, PUSZCZAJ!- zakrzyknęła Szalona a z jej gardła wydobył się dźwięk setek tysięcy konających dusz. Dźwięk, jak gdyby był zwiastunem nadchodzącej apokalipsy, wwiercił się w mózg LoboTaker na tyle głęboko, że dziewczyna instynktownie złapała się za bolącą głowę, puszczając Szaloną, która powoli zaczęła opadać na ziemię. - co ona kórwa, okres ma?- spytał zdziwiony Wasieq. - Czy ona coś piła?- spytał Tardsihe. - Coś napewno.- odpowiedział Serek. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Federacji, za wyjątkiem Wasieqa, pokiwali zgodnie głowami. - Gdy Szalona się upija, to robi się poważna.- wyjaśnił wszystko Arise. - Brzmi jak jakiś żart.- powiedział Serek. - "Przychodzi baba do Szalonej a tam Poważna".- skomentowała to Insanity. - Dobra, ale spokojnie, ogarniamy.- powiedział Przemek.- Skoro się już rozstajemy, to niech Szalona zdejmie z nas klątwę. Wszyscy natychmiast skupili swój wzrok na Szalonej. Ta, opierając się o ścianę, przekręciła oczami, wzdychając ciężko. - Zawracacie dupę.- powiedziała Kapelusznik.- Dawno już jej na sobie nie macie. Prawie wszyscy zareagowali zdziwieniem. Przecież nie pozabijali się tylko dlatego, że święcie wierzyli że się to skończy źle dla wszystkich! A tu okazuje się że klątwa nie działa. Może nigdy na dobrą sprawę nie została rzucona? - che che che.- zaśmiał się Wasieq. - Ten tuaj zdjął ją z was przed akcją z sauną.- powiedziała Szalona, wskazując na Łowce. - Wasieq ty ch#ju.- powiedział Przemek, wbijając w niego swój wzrok.- Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? Łowca pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do towarzyszy. - dla beki.- odpowiedział Wasieq, wzruszając ramionami. Przemek westchnął i spojrzał na swoją śpiącą dziewczynę. No cóż, zabawa była przednia, ale trzeba było kończyć. Wracać do domów gdzie wszyscy będą się zastanawiać jak zniszczyć siebie nawzajem. A może po prostu każdy zajmie się swoimi sprawami i o wiele większym złem, które czeka tylko żeby wszystkich zniszczyć? Czas pokaże. - No cóż, to chyba nasze poże...- powiedział Przemek, gdy nagle jego myśl przerwała Szalona, która z niesamowitą prędkością znalazła się przy chłopaku. Niebieskowłosy lekko się odsunął. Kapelusznik jednak, jakby nie zwracając na to uwagi, wbijała w niego swój wzrok. - Coś czuje że będzie źle.- powiedział Smąriusz, który kilka chwil wcześniej instynktownie usiadł na ramieniu chłopaka. - Nie przyzwyczajaj się za bardzo do swego towarzystwa.- powiedziała Szalona, patrząc Przemkowi w oczy wzrokiem pełnym bólu i strachu.- Miejsce u twego boku nie będzie wiecznie zajęte. Wkrótce będę mogła je zająć. Momentalnie zrobiło się cicho. Atmosfera z nieco melancholijnej acz radosnej zmieniła się nagle w niemalże pogrzebową. Tym razem nie bezpośrednio przez Szaloną, a przez to co powiedziała. - Yandere Mode z 3..2..- zaczął odliczać Serek. - Co-ty-powie-działaś?- spytała Strange, wstając na równe nogi i odsuwając się od swojego chłopaka. Jej cała twarz byla zakryta blond włosami, jedynie pełne wściekłej nienawiści oczy pozostawały widoczne. - o kórwa.- skomentował Wasieq. Poranne wiadomości Kanału 1 Federacji podawały informacje o tajemniczej katastrofie która dotknęła Korund. Umieszczony tam basen został w nocy zmieciony przez jakąś tajemniczą siłe- wielu podejrzewało huragan bądź ładunek wybuchowy, wielu obstawiało jedno i drugie. Wiadomości przez cały dzień pokazywały wstrząśniętych mieszkańców Korundu, ze łzami w oczach opowiadających o przeraźliwych jękach jakie słyszeli w nocy i o strachu, że katastrofa która dotknęła basen mogła by objąć również ich. Sprawcy zniszczenia tego miejsca nie zostali co prawda zidentyfikowani, jednak służby Federacji profilaktycznie wybili jeden z obozów dla nieludzi. Bardzo pozytywnie komentowano szybką reakcję władz. Sam II Przywódca Federacji był na miejcu najszybciej jak się dało- wielu sądziło że miał on jeszcze we włosach tynk z rozlatującego się budynku, jakby był w środku kiedy katastrofa spotkała rzeczony basen. Podobnie z innymi członkami Dzieci Heinricha. Oczywiście telewizja zaraz zdementowała te informacje. Początkowo wielu mieszkańców podawalo informację że widziało dziwną grupę ludzi, prędko uciekających do Proautostrady, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie ze służbami Federacji okazało się, że jednak nic takiego nie widzieli. Ostatnią rzeczą która Kanał 1 podał, było oświadczenie II Przywódcy że AdMech ma tydzień na odbudowanie basenu i kadr ze zbliżeniem na twarz zaskoczonego Kharleza. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures